


Everything Everything

by mochainthesun



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochainthesun/pseuds/mochainthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know, Scully, you never get to hear all about nymphs. Have you ever heard of the name Aegle? It meant dazzling light. Splendor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Everything Everything" by the lovely Lianne La Havas

**i.**

At first she thought it was nothing. Just another fleeting moment. A false alarm. It couldn’t mean anything.

If it did, she would really be in trouble. So she decided it didn’t mean anything. It didn’t mean anything when she realized she had been staring at his lips. It didn’t mean anything when she laid her hand on his shoulder longer than usual. It didn’t mean anything when she smiled to herself remembering just-another-day joke he made, and blushed while trying to dissect his innuendos.

No. It meant nothing.

He called her again tonight. It seemed like he couldn’t sleep either. So she picked up, listened to his nonsensical talk, and sighed, and argued with him, and laughed at his celebrity impressions on the phone. Secretly glad that he couldn’t sleep; so that she could once again listen to his voice.

That also didn’t mean anything, she said out loud.

_What, Scully?_

_Nothing, Mulder._

_Nothing didn’t mean anything?_

_No, I said nothing._

_I heard you._

**ii.**

_Look, I’m not saying it was supernatural…_

_You’ve got to admit Scully, it was pretty strange._

They were in the middle of nowhere, cold and wet, hungry and cranky. At least, she was. She had sand and grains in her shoes, and she was pretty certain some pebbles had cut her toe. Her hair refused to stay in place, so she had to constantly blow away the offending stray. Mulder, once again, had taken their investigation into a completely different depth; one that involved theories about Greek Gods and nymphs. It was charming. Frustratingly so. Like he always was.

He looked and looked at her. She must have said something. Suddenly she was nervous.

_Thanks,Scully._

_For what?_

He said nothing. Reached out and tucked her hair behind her ears. Said something about the place they were at. She looked up at him and saw stars. The sky above as a silk curtain sequinned with stars. His eyes bore constellations.

_You know, Scully, you never get to hear all about nymphs._

_Do I really need to?_

He looked up at the sky and sighed, _Have you ever heard of the name Aegle? It meant dazzling light. Splendor._

Splendor, she repeated.

Splendor, he said. He looked and looked at her.

For a moment, she thought he saw constellations in her.

**iii.**

She grabbed his face and kissed him today.

He didn’t seem surprised. He just looked amused and cocked his head to onde side, eyebrow raised in an impeccably resembling manner as hers. Then he kissed her.

And kissed her.

And kissed her.

 **iv**.

When did you know? He whispered.

She grabbed his hand and kissed his fingers. She always thought he had nice hands.

It was not morning, yet. She could make out the slippery glow of the silver light coming from the streets. He licked the spot behind her ear and she got lost for a moment.

When did you know? She asked. He just chuckled and I don’t kiss and tell. But then his hands were on her breasts and he was kissing her again – and she heard his voice, clear but dreamy, Don’t you see?

Always, Scully.

Oh, was all she said.

**v.**

It did mean something, in the end, she decided.

 


End file.
